


rich gets a cat + michael goes crazy aaaaa goes stupid aaaaa

by twoplayergames



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, percy's writings
Genre: M/M, rich gets a cat, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoplayergames/pseuds/twoplayergames
Summary: alternatively titled: don't tell christine what owo means





	rich gets a cat + michael goes crazy aaaaa goes stupid aaaaa

_all bi myself: guys i got something_

Michael smiled faintly at the text his boyfriend sent into the group chat, but furrowed his eyebrows as he quickly typed out a response. From the dots at the bottom, he could see several others doing the same doing the same.

_its ok to be gay: ?_

_maria reynolds: owo whats this_

_sunny d: jenna wtf also rich what is it_

_momTM: what does owo mean_

_the furry: Do not ruin Christine, please. Rich, what did you get?_

Michael was now holding in laughter from his friends and Jeremy gave him a look from across the table, stopping his homework for a second to start jokingly lecturing him on controlling Rich, but he was interrupted by said bi icon finally responding again.

_all bi myself: meet me at michael's house_

Michael sighed a bit, sliding his phone in his pocket after sending a reply of confirmation. He still found it lucky that his moms didn't mind Rich living with them, because Michael would never let him go back to a house that hurt him so much. He gathered the homework he was pretending to do, Jeremy doing the same (except his homework seemed to at least look more full than his own). He was glad the cafe they currently were at was only a few minutes walk away from his house, because Rich had been the one to drop him off because he needed to pick up "something". 

In all honesty, whatever happened he gave permission for, so it would be his fault/problem.

They exited the cafe with casual talk of what the heck Rich could have gotten, Christine running up behind them and linking her arms with theirs not long after. Michael figured the others would probably already have arrived, them having rides instead of walking in 35 degree weather. Looking at his driveway, he was correct.

Michael was ready to get out his keys unlock his front door when they walked up, but knowing his boyfriend, he didn't need to bother. They just walked right in, heading down to Michael's room, aka the designated meeting spot for some reason, when they heard voices. Michael opened the door and headed in, not sure exactly what he was expecting but he was greeted with a sight that definitely wasn't it.

Richard Goranski was holding a fucking cat.

Dammit.

Michael was torn between being triggered at his boyfriend buying a cat, and turning him into a dad, without telling him or internally dying because _his boyfriend looked so cute holding a cat_. Gay thoughts? Yeah.

Rich saw him and sent him a sheepish smile, knowing exactly what was running through his mind. The athletic boy opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Christine bursting out a "AWE" and run over to him and the cat, asking a million questions about her (he wasn't assuming gender, he could see) per minute.

Michael just made eye contact with him and sighed, giving in to the fact he was now a cat dad. Rich just winked.

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my bmc acc


End file.
